if heaven wasn't so far away
by AreYouSirius-questionmark
Summary: Songfic. Draco's view on death, heaven and war


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does. I don't own this song, Justin Moore does.

Draco flew is bloom over Wizarding London to clear is head after an expecially mind numbing day at work. I say the bridge were his grandfather used to bring him before he started Hogwarts. Under the bridge, Narcissa's dad would cast wards and protection spells to keep his family safe as they enjoyed the sand and the water under the bridge. When Lucius was in one of his frequent fits of rage, Narcissa would call her father to come and take Draco to the river.

_Every day I drive to work across Flint River bridge  
>A hundred yards from the spot where me and grandpa fished<em>

Grandfather was a good man, and while he was a wizard, he almost completely left that world to hide among the muggle. He did not want to fight for Voldemort, but refused to up Narcissa and Draco in even more danger if he chose of fight for the side of light. So, he made his living growing and selling fruit.

_There's a piece of his old fruit stand on the side of Sawmill Road  
>He'd be there peelin' peaches if it was twenty years ago<br>_

Draco grew up on brooms but Gradfather's beat up BMW truck was one of the coolest things. How did it work with no magic? Why did it have to make all of those noise? Sometimes grandfather would even let him drive.

_And what I wouldn't give  
>To ride around in that old truck with him<em>

_If heaven wasn't so far away  
>I'd pack up the kids and go for the day<em>

Grandfather wass very old and had a very old British accent. It was so heavy that the young people of the city had to ask him to repeat things, but Draco could always understand it.

_Introduce them to their grandpa  
>Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks<em>

Draco then thought about his cousin, John. John died in one of the raids that the Death Eater performed on Muggle London. A muggle shot him in the chest at point blank range. John had gotten married the day before and had joined the death eaters the previous year because Voldemort had threatened his young fiancee. His wife was latter found out to be pregnant with his honeymoon baby. A little girl. A little girl who grew up into a lovely, fine woman. She studied hard and became a healer, like her mother.

_I'd find my long lost cousin John  
>The one we left back in Vietnam<br>Show him a picture of his daughter now  
>She's a doctor and he'd be proud<br>Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days  
>In the rear view mirror we'd all watch 'em wave<br>Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take  
>If heaven wasn't so far away<em>

Draco thought about the other people that he would want to visit in Heaven. The people who died in the war, his faithful little dog who his father shot with a Avada Kedvera when Bo snuck up on him one night without warning. Narcissa told young Draco to always make noise when he approached his father so he did not scare Lucius and make him accidentaly curse Draco.

_I'd hug all three of those girls we lost from the class of '99  
>And I'd find my bird dog Bo and take him huntin' one more time<em>

Draco wanted to know why his Uncle that Lucius always had the greatest stories about would kill himself before the Dark Lord even came onto the picture. He wanted to ask his childhoos friend, Janis, to sing her favorite song. She had had a great singing voice if she was a muggle. Lucius had put an end to that relationship and Narcissa taught him the importance of blood status.

_I'd ask Hank why he took those pills back in '53  
>And Janis to sing the second verse of "Me and Bobby McGee"<em>

_Sit on a cloud and visit for a while  
>It'd do me good just to see them smile<br>If heaven wasn't so far away  
>I'd pack up the kids and go for the day<br>Introduce them to their grandpa  
>Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks<br>I'd find my long lost cousin John  
>The one we left back in Vietnam<br>Show him a picture of his daughter now  
>She's a doctor and he'd be proud<br>Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days  
>In the rear view mirror we'd all watch 'em wave<br>Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take  
>If heaven wasn't so far<br>If heaven wasn't so far  
>If heaven wasn't so far away<br>So far away  
>So far away<em>


End file.
